Cambio de Vientos
by Infinity Dark
Summary: Alexandra Diamond Lance, hermana adoptiva de Dinah Lauren Lance, posee los mismos súperpoderes qué su hermana, con la particularidad de qué puede soplar ráfagas de viento. Es reclutada por Batman para formar parte del Equipo. Estas son sus aventuras junto al Equipo de Young Justice...


Capitulo 1: El comienzo...

Suspir . Ah estaba denuevo. Explicandole a sus padres porqu llegaba despu s de su "hora l mite".

-"Estaba con Cassy estudiando, eso es todo. Ustedes saben qu el examen de ma ana es importante para la calificaci n final"- les dijo.

-"Hija, est bien qu estudies y te esfuerses. Pero deja de llegar a esta hora. Es demaciado tarde para que una chica de 13 a os est s la en la calle"- era la misma excusa siempre. Su mam nunca entender a qu ella sabe cuidarse s la.

-"Lo siento mam . Pero es s lo cruzar la calle y caminar unos 10 metros? Adem s, tengo amigas qu vuelven a sus casas s las desde la escuela y no les pasa nada"- la casta a hizo una mueca.

-"Las dem s no me importan, s lo me importan t y tu hermanita. Est bien?- por eso amaba a su madre. Siempre les dec a a ella y a Lucy, su hermanita, cuanto las amaba y lo mucho qu se preocupaba por ellas. -Ahora ve al comedor, ya est la cena"-

-"Alex, despierta de una vez, hoy tienes escuela- un grito irrumpi en el silencio de su habitaci n. Llevandose el sue o con l- V stete y ven a desayunar"- volvieron a gritar-

-" Ya voy Di!"- grit la chica de cabellos casta os en respuesta-

Alex suspir , se levant y se encamin al ba o. Se mir en el espejo y se sorprendi . Estaba hecha un mounstro! Su cabello estaba desordenado, tenia peque as bolsas debajo de sus ojos y tenia hasta un peque simo rastro de baba alrededor de su boca.

"Ew, tengo qu dejar de estudiar hasta tan tarde" se dijo mentalmente.

Quince minutos despu s se encontraba saliendo de su cuarto y llendo a la cocina. Vest a una blusa azul, unos jeans gastados de color negro y sus t picas zapatillas "vans", las cuales eran grises.

-" Sabes? Una buena hermana mayor entra al cuarto de su hermana y la despierta cari osamente. No c mo t , que gritas tan fuerte que hasta los marcianos en Marte lo escuchan- ri la menor- Deber as dejar gritar as en las ma anas, es molesto."-

-"S , pero es lo nico que te despierta. Cuando encuentres algo que te despierte adem s de mis gritos, dejo de hacerlo- habl la rubia- Ten tu desayuno. Come r pido s quieres que te leve"-

-"Nop, hoy me tardar un poco m s, quiero estudiar un momento,  
recuerda que hoy es mi examen de f sica"- suspir la chica-

-"Est bien, yo...- un sonido proviniente del o do de la mayor interrumpi - Aqu Black Canary, qu sucede Flash?"-

-"Problemas en Gotham, Bats nos necesita- fu lo qu se escuch - Nos vemos all "- y con eso se cort la comunicaci n.

La rubia suspir -"Tengo qu ir, cuidate, si? Recuerda..."-

-"S lo si est s en problemas usa tus poderes"- hablaron las dos.

-"Ya lo se Di, adem s, qu me puede pasar? Puedo defenderme sin tener qu gritar. Ahora vete, el Caballero de la Noche necesita tu ayuda"- ri la ojiverde.

Dinah ri -"Est bien, cuidate, nos vemos en la noche"- le bes la frente a su hermana menor y se fue.

"Ok, termino de comer esto, busco mi chaqueta, tomo mi mochila,  
el libro y salgo" anot mentalmente. "Pap , mam , Lucy, deseenme suerte"

-" T crees qu lo logramos?"- pregunt una chica de cabellos oscuros, alta y de ojos chocolates-

-"No lo s Cassy, espero qu s , sabes lo qu Dinah me har a si no paso este examen?"-habl Alex con un tono misterioso.-

-"Me imagino...- dijo la chica- Por lo menos tu hermana no te dar una charla de dos horas sobre ser responsable y bla bla"-rieron.

-"Prefiero eso a que Dinah se pase todo el d a trabajando y s lo pueda verla en la ma ana y en las noches-suspir con tristesa. La morena puso una mano en su hombro en se al de apoyo- Aunque s qu lo hace por el bien de todos, digo... Si ella no trabaja, donde crees qu vivir amos?"- hizo una mueca.

-"Eso es verdad, adem s...- el sonido de la campana interrumpi a la chica-Mejor vamos, no quiero qu me rega en denuevo"-

Con esa ltima frase de parte de Cassy, ambas partieron hacia su sal n de clases. Para su fortuna, esta era la ltima clase del d a.

-"Viejo, me muero de aburrimiento!"- grit un chico pelirrojo mientras se dejaba caer en el sof verde de esa gran sala-

-" Qu se supone que tengo que hacer? No es mi culpa no tener misiones- repuso un chico con gafas de sol negras- Adem s, nuestra ltima misi n fue ayer."-

-"Deja de ser tan insoportable Baywatch"- habl esta vez una chica de largos cabellos rubios, atados en una coleta.

-" Disculpa? Aqu el insoportable no soy yo, sino otra"- respondi el pelirrojo enfadado-

-"No empiecen"- rugi un chico de ojos celestes y pelo negro con una camiseta negra con la "S" de Superman en el pecho-

-"Por favor no peleen- pidi tranquilamente una chica pelirroja de piel verde.- Artemis, ayudame en la cocina porfavor"- mir a la rubia.

-"Est bien, todo sea por estar lejos de Kid Mouth"-suspir Artemis-

-" Hey!"- se quej el pelirrojo.

Luego de esa peque a discuci n, el silencio se hizo precente.  
Wally y Robin jugaban videojuegos, M'gann probaba una nueva receta y Artemis la ayudaba. Conner estaba afuera con Lobo y Kaldur se encontraba leyendo un libro.

-" Pas ! Oh Yeah! Oh s ! Pas pas pas !-canturre Alex entrando a su casa- Pas !-

-"Te felicito, qu sacaste?"- musit Dinah, qui n se encontraba sentada en el sof junto a Oliver Queen y Bruce Wayne. El primero con una mirada divertida y el segundo serio.

-" Cuando llegaste? No estabas ocupada? Qu hacen Bruce y Ollie aqu ?"-pregunt la chica con una velocidad la cual s lo Flash podr a igualar-

-" No te ense a no responder preguntas con otras preguntas?"- dijo Black Canary alzando una ceja-

Alex suspir -"La nota es una A+, genial? No tanto, siempre me saco esa calificaci n- sonri de lado- Ahora t responde, Di"-

-"Est bien. Est n aqu para hablar algo con tigo"- respondi la rubia.

-"Si es por las cajas que rompimos con Wally y Dick la semana pasada fueron ellos... Digo, eh... Qu ?"- tartamude la chica nerviosa.

-"Lo dir sin rodeos- habl el Caballero de La Noche- Necesitamos qu te unas al equipo..."-

Darkie: Qu tal me qued ? Merece sus reviews? aaa diganme!

Dick: Te qued fea ;)

Darkie: Gracias Grayson, que tierno sos :D

Dick: Si, lose :33

Darkie: Era sarcasmo

Dick: No me importa :P Ahora, boba, no pusiste el disclamer.

Darkie: Meh. Young Justice no me pertenece, es de la DC Comics, Warner Bros. y de Cartoon Network. Si me perteneciera Dick ser a mio y lo violar a MUAHAHA!

Dick: Yo qu ?

Darkie: Nada Grayson, nada xD ok, mejor dejo mis incoherencias y me voy e.e

Dick: Es lo mejor... *le tapo la boca*

Darkie: Cierra tu maldita boca. Antes de irme. El fic no contiene nada qu pueda decir mi verdadera identidad MUAHAHA! Ah. Tal vez en alg n capitulo aparezca, no lo sabr n ;)

Dick: Hmph...skjkasljlals *se safa de mi agarre* Bueno si ahora andate o digo tu nombre...

Darkie: Ok u.u Bye! 


End file.
